


That Rarely Given

by The_Dragon_Em



Series: One Big Saiyan Family [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Gifts with Meaning, Jewelry, Love, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Multiple Relationships, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Saiyan Culture, Tattoos, Trypanophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em
Summary: A week after Reaching Together, Vegeta presents the gifts he's been planning for Bulma and Goku.





	That Rarely Given

This was months in the planning, but hopefully what Vegeta had been working on would end the still-simmering issues between himself and his wife. As much as the whole situation annoyed him, he grudgingly had to admit that she wasn't entirely out of line in her complaints. It had taken her three years to convince him to marry her (and they already had a baby at that point) and a grand total of ten for him to actually feel like he could express his affection for his wife and child. Even then he'd mentioned Kakarot when he'd given himself up in the fight ... but he didn't want to bring up the fact that he'd been in love with Kakarot for years without realizing it.

Bulma had put in the work. She had fought tooth and nail to gain access to his long-forgotten heart. She had been the one to set him free from the bonds that still rested on him even after he had been freed from Frieza's control. And here Kakarot and to some extent the banshee were benefiting from her sweat and tears.

It had taken him time to decide on the exact design of her present. He didn't think she'd be very appreciative of the traditional Saiyan design for something like this; it was far too much a declaration of ownership, and  _that_ particular sentiment belonged to someone else. He owned Kakarot, but Bulma was secretly his equal. It was something harder to say outright than 'I love you', so Vegeta's only option was to make it perfectly clear.

The silver of the necklace he'd designed and had custom made was an inch wide, but thin enough to be light and flexible against her skin. The band ran around her neck to trace her clavicles, the pendant edged in the silver that held it together. Each of the four pieces was a solid piece of sapphire, forming the Saiyan royal crest where it would rest below her throat, larger than a coin and shining brilliantly. The piece had been nitpicked and slaved over. It was intricate, lavish, and expensive. It was not _just_ a piece of jewelry; it announced her allegiance with the royal house and was appropriate for the consort of the crown prince. He might never have claimed his father's title, but that didn't stop him from thinking of Bulma as his queen, and he would treat her as such.

He found his wife reading in their bedroom and took a moment to admire her womanly form. He always had to be careful not to hurt her, but it was more than worth the effort. The Prince came over to where she was lying on her side, a gloved hand running up her thigh and cupping the curve of her ass. She was beautiful, and he was desperately in love with her. "Sit up for me, my Queen."

Smirking, Bulma put her book aside and sat up for her husband, not suspecting what he had for her. There was a flash of silver in her hand, and those white gloves reached behind her neck to fasten a necklace around her neck. Then, silently, Vegeta took her hand and lead her to look in the mirror.

The necklace looked much more solid than it felt, and there was no way it was anything but one of a kind. Her fingers trembling, Bulma touched the sapphires that formed the shape of her husband's family crest. "Vegeta -"

"Only you are worthy of a piece such as this. If I were king, you would be my queen. I believe humans sometimes use crowns to denote royalty; this is how I would have shown on Vegetasai that you were the one I had taken to be by my side."

There were so many things he didn't know if he'd ever be able to explain to her. Social constructs, body language, even things like where she sat or stood in relation to him - it was all so very  _Saiyan_ and he was trying to put things in human terms. Kakarot seemed to understand instinctively, which surprised Vegeta a little with how much the other man had lost to that long-ago bump on his head. He constantly positioned himself in ways that would indicate to another Saiyan that he was subservient to Vegeta, not that anyone could doubt it with the way Kakarot almost always jumped to obey the most casual of commands. There was still always the hint that the other Saiyan could say no if he wanted, that his obedience was willingly given rather than forced out of him, but that just made it sweeter.

Bulma was allowed to argue with him. To stand up to him. To push back, to give her own commands (which he might or might not obey). She was  _special_ , and he was sure that if she were Saiyan she'd pick up on the subtle signs of his treatment of her ... but instead, he struggled to put things in human terms.

She seemed to get it; her fingers were running over the necklace in wonder. Then she turned, throwing her arms around Vegeta's neck, and kissed him soundly. The kiss didn't stop as they warred each other for control, and Vegeta picked up his wife with one of her creamy thighs on either side of his waist and headed toward the bed. One gloved hand tore her panties off, and he tossed her on the bed to tear away the flimsy silky thing she'd been wearing. She'd clearly been taking the morning off to lounge around before he'd interrupted her - not that she seemed to mind the interruption.

He didn't even bother to undress as he crawled on top of her, pinning her down in nothing but her new necklace and nipping at her jaw and the side of her neck as his dick strained against the stretchy fabric of his battle suit. "I should take you just like this. Ravish you, worship you. Leave you knowing I want you too much to be patient or polite about it."

Her moan was a high, breathy sound, and Vegeta nipped right above the spot where the crest fell, inhaling her scent deeply. Things were different with Bulma than with Kakarot or the harpy. With her, he never took her past the edge of pain, the cusp of the plane that the other two enjoyed. For her, there were hints and gasps of what pain might offer, but things never went past a flirt. Bulma didn't like being hurt; she liked feeling  _naughty_.

Right now, with her husband fully clothed as he rubbed his covered length between her legs, she was definitely getting that. She didn't struggle or fight him, not yet, but she did raise her body up off the bed to press closer to him, offering herself wantonly as her body heaved under the promise of pleasure.

Releasing her wrists, Vegeta wrapped one arm around her upper back, holding her up close to him as he buried his face in her ample bosom, his mouth attacking her womanly mounds as he licked, kissed, and nipped every inch of her skin. His mouth played with her nipples, and then he chose a spot high on the outer slope of her left breast to bite and suck until he was content with his animalistic marking of his beautiful bride. It might be in a place very few saw, but it soothed his inner beast to know it was there.

Done with that task, the Prince kissed his wife as his free hand lowered his pants just enough to free his eager cock. A gloved thumb brushed demandingly over her clit and as her body responded in gasping waves Vegeta slipped his length into her wet and waiting womanhood. He thrust rhythmically, stimulating her clit in time with the movement of his hips. At the same time, his mouth went back to her breasts, her neck, her lips, her stomach ... sometimes he secretly doubted she was fully human with how well she was aging ... with how well her mother had aged so far. When he took her like this, more wild and spontaneous, he sometimes fancied she was part succubus or nymph ... if she had nymph blood, it would certainly explain that glorious hair.

His hand slid from her shoulderblade up to tangle in the back of her hair, his breath coming harder as he gave his all to show his wife how he desired her. There was something primally satisfying in having her dressed only in the sign of his esteem as he ravished her while fully clothed. She was gasping and whimpering now, moaning and trying to call his name. Vegeta shifted so he was up on his haunches, holding Bulma up as he helped her to ride his cock hard. "Such a beauty as you deserves all the pleasure in the world," he breathed. "Such a queen as you deserves worship." He crushed her body to his, their hips moving together as he lost himself in the feel and scent of the woman he'd married.

She tightened around him, her body tensing. His lips found hers as she came hard on his cock. A few quick thrusts and he filled her with his hot spunk, holding her close as their mixed fluids dripped down her thighs. He didn't let her go.

Soon they moved to lay together on the bed, the Prince still clinging to his Queen, and for a long moment they basked in each other's presence, in her perfect nudity and his battle-ready body. Unfortunately, it could not last forever; after a time Vegeta stood to right his clothing and clean himself up. 

"Are you leaving already?"

Vegeta swooped down and kissed Bulma on her forehead, feather-light and full of affection. "I still have a gift for Kakarot, although I'm fairly certain he's going to be less happy about receiving it." He smirked. His rival turned lover would love the gift once it was complete, but there was a possibility that Vegeta was going to have to hold him down to get him through actually getting it.

Bulma's face fell and Vegeta sighed, this time kissing her full lips. "Woman, once you see it you'll understand the difference. I think the implications are basically the same for both humans and Saiyans." He dipped down to kiss her throat right above the crest. "You are the only one in the universe to be worthy of this gift. Can you try not to pout while I tend to my other mate?"

Sighing, she melted. "All right, go. I love you."

"Tch." He paused. "If all goes well I plan to share your bed tonight, but there's a chance Kakarot's going to be ridiculous. He may need soothing."

"What are you going to  _do_ to him?"

"Nothing that the strongest warrior in the universe should be unable to handle. If I have to soothe him he's not going to get any peace about how cowardly he is." Shaking his head, Vegeta turned from his wife and went off in search of his lover.

* * *

Vegeta found Kakarot wedged between their teenage sons performing incredibly badly at some video game. He watched for a moment, amused by how  _unamused_ the teenagers were by the larger Saiyan's success at keeping them from being in physical contact for at least a few minutes. Then, when something that he thought was Kakarot's character exploded on the screen, he spoke up. "Kakarot."

The taller man popped up, stepping easily around the boys, and came directly to Vegeta in order to drape his arms around the Prince's shoulders. "So you  _did_ come to do somethin' other than watch me play with the boys." Naturally, he'd known Vegeta was there the whole time.

Trunks and Goten clearly wanted this moved out of their room, which was precisely why Vegeta wrapped his arms around Kakarot's waist and kept their discussion right where it was. No reason not to annoy their sons while they chatted. "Of course I did. I've no interest in those ridiculous games." He pressed a heated, dominant kiss to the other man's lips. "I have a surprise for you. We have to go out to get it."

"Okay, let's go."

"I need you to change clothes. You're going to have to take your shirt off."

Goku's eyebrows pressed together in consternation. "Uh, okay. What are we doing where I have to -"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "It's a surprise, Kakarot. You're going to have to behave yourself and trust me."

"Right. Of course." One of the boys - maybe both - made a gagging sound. "D'you wanna see what I'm changing into? Make sure it's gonna work?"

"As loathe as I am to pass up the opportunity to watch you change, no. We have an appointment and it won't do to miss it. Just make sure you're wearing a shirt that's easy to take off - a tank top or t-shirt should be fine."

The younger Saiyan was quick to obey and re-emerged dressed in tight black jeans, garishly orange high tops, and a royal blue tank top that was cut so the neckline swooped down to show a generous expanse of pectoral muscles. Vegeta took a moment to appreciate how lovely his mate cleaned up when he could be talked out of wearing his gi. He also appreciated the fact that Goku obviously smelled Bulma on him, undoubtedly knew that they'd just had sex, and yet he didn't speak a word of objection or unhappiness. No, he just lept to do what Vegeta told him, far better than any trained pet.

"Come along," he said, and Kakarot naturally fell in just behind Vegeta's right shoulder as they headed out of the complex towards whatever destination the Prince had planned.

 _Sometimes he's completely clueless, and other times it's like he was raised on Vegetasai._ The other Saiyan's body language was perfect, screaming that he knew where he stood in the Prince's regard.

Their trip wasn't long, and for the first time since leaving the house, Goku balked. "W-why are we at a tattoo parlor?"

"Because I'm going to have you tattooed. I can mark your skin however I want to."

Goku sagged a little, eyes darting for some way out. "Of course you can."

"I want to put a permanent mark on you. It is my right to do so."

"Of course it is." He was starting to crumble, his terror of what was inside this place warring against his desire to obey. The two things that pushed Goku's buttons the most were pain and submission, and this offered both. Hopefully, that would be enough to get Goku inside and in the chair.

"Kakarot, go inside. We cannot miss our appointment." The strongest warrior deflated but obediently walked inside the tattoo parlor. He stood anxiously by the door, but Vegeta put a hand against the small of his back and led his lover up to the counter. "We have an appointment for Son Goku here."

Goku made a face at Vegeta using his Earth name but was too busy being the most obvious nervous wreck to properly object to it.

"All right, fill this out, and we'll get you back in a minute!"

Vegeta took care of the paperwork, only directing Goku to sign on the appropriate line. It took hardly any time for them to be back with the tattoo artist, Goku sitting ready to receive his tattoo with his face white and Vegeta casually by his side.

"Okay, so what are we getting?"

"This," Vegeta said, handing the artist a piece of paper. "I marked the top and bottom. Black ink, right here." He put his hand over Goku's heart. "Don't mind his nerves; he's scared of needles, but I'll keep him calm."

The artist glanced back and forth between the two men, then shrugged. The release had been signed by the man receiving the tattoo, which made whatever was going on between these two officially not his problem. Plus this was kinda a cool design ... "Can I keep this? It'd make a good flash piece."

"Absolutely not. It's a piece of great cultural significance and it would be inappropriate for the vast majority of people to wear it."

"Okaaay. Anyway, we're gonna get started now. It's very important to hold still."

Goku had no problem with the process of preparing his skin for the tattoo, nor the stencil being laid down. Once Vegeta had approved the size and placement, he demanded both stencil and drawing be destroyed and shot a small ki blast into the trash for good measure.

Then came the part that Goku had a problem with. His eyes screwed shut, but he could  _hear_ the needles. Even before one touched his skin, he wanted to bolt.

A firm, gloved hand rested on his shoulder. "Kakarot. Hold still and try to relax. I know you'll appreciate my present once it's finished. You just have to be brave enough to go through this. Are you brave, Kakarot?"

"I am," Goku said, making a conscious effort to relax. He let his head loll back, opening his eyes halfway to look up at Vegeta. "This is a  _big_ present, isn't it."

"It is. Now breathe. Relax. Concentrate on the pain, and not what's causing it."

"Mhmm." They lapsed into silence, Goku doing everything he could to try to keep calm, and Vegeta watched the tattoo develop on his chest. Time passed as the artist worked, packing in the black to make the piece as dark and solid as possible. At some point, he made a comment about Goku's skin taking the ink well, but other than that idle word he kept working like these two men were perfectly normal customers. They certainly weren't the _weirdest_ people he'd had come in.

So far Vegeta's command was enough to keep Goku in place, although he was still obviously terrified. The smaller Saiyan held one of his lover's hands in both of his, stroking soothingly. "Kakarot, do you remember what I told you about who you belong to?"

Goku actually managed a massive grin. "Yeah, you told me you own my ass. It took me a bit to realize you actually  _meant_ it."

"I do mean it," Vegeta said smoothly, trying to keep Goku's attention on him and off the needles. "You're mine, and I'm telling you that you can do this. Besides, if you stop thinking about what's going on then you can just relax and enjoy the pain." He squeezed Goku's hand with one of his, the other going to smooth his hair back from his forehead. "If I understand this process correctly, it hurts every second." He hadn't been near old enough to think about tattoos of any kind while he was still on Vegetasai, so he didn't have any first-hand knowledge, but with the exception of the needles involved his lover should thoroughly enjoy this.

"Yeah, it does," Goku agreed, redoubling his effort to stay as calm and relaxed as he could manage. "If it wasn't for the needles, this'd be ...  _really_ nice."

Vegeta chuckled. "You're such a masochist. And you're the strongest, Kakarot. You can do anything."

"I am the strongest," Goku responded, clinging to Vegeta's voice like a lifeline. "I'm strong enough to do this."

"That's a good boy. He's almost done, Kakarot."

Breathe. Now that the artist was done with his needles, Goku concentrated on steadying himself from the experience. He'd gotten through it, and Vegeta was closely inspecting the sore area on his chest to make sure that it met with his approval. Opening his eyes, Goku looked down at the tattoo that was Vegeta's gift to him.

The Saiyan Royal Crest was tattooed over his heart, stark black ink on his fair skin. He didn't know what sort of 'permanent mark' he'd expected, but this was  _not_ it. This was so much more than he'd thought his lover would ever do. "Vegeta," he said a little unsteadily, "did you just permanently claim me?"

"I did." The prince was the epitome of cat in cream pleased.

Goku felt like his smile was about to break his face and he didn't care. "Even though one day it's going to be just the two of us?"

"We'll still have the children, and grandchildren by that time." He paused, not looking at Goku. "I know, Kakarot. I want you by my side even then."

The tattoo artist rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in obvious impatience with their little romantic moment. "You happy with the tattoo?"

"I am," Vegeta answered.

There was another eye-roll, but he'd seen kinks like this before and the man he'd actually tattooed looked like he could bend the little one in half if he wasn't happy with what was a going on. "All right, so let me get you the aftercare instructions, and we can go over them."

* * *

It was almost dinner time when the pair of Saiyans strolled home. Gohan, Piccolo, and Mirai were all training together on the back lawn - a good thing, in Vegeta's opinion - and as they walked into the livingroom Bulma was reading her book from earlier in a red dress and her new necklace.

She looked up from her book and set it aside, looking the two men over. "Did you two get matching tattoos? And how did you manage to get Goku to get a tattoo at all?"

"Only Goku got one, and it's simple. I told him to sit still." Vegeta smirked. "I decided it was time to make it clear who he belongs to." He reached up to cup Goku's chin, stroking briefly down his throat."

"Huh." Her brain was working, checking and doublechecking the difference here. The necklace definitely had very different connotations than a tattoo. "What's the tattoo of."

"The royal crest. I wanted to make things perfectly clear."

"That you own him." She still sounded suspicious, although now it was mostly in defense of her longtime friend. She loved that she was his queen. She wasn't sure how she felt about Goku being marked as property.

"That's right," Goku chimed in. "I'm Vegeta's."

She sighed; there was no arguing with the puppy when he'd decided who his master was. Ah, well. She knew about some pretty great tattoo removal technology if Goku ever changed his mind. "I cannot believe you spent months on this for me," her fingers brushed the crest at her throat, "and your answer for giving a gift to Goku is a tattoo.  _He hates needles_."

"I love my gift," Goku said defensively, hand going to the plastic wrap poking out of his tank top. "Vegeta helped me get through it."

Her lips thinned. Her eyes narrowed. Then she sighed and gave up.  _I'm his queen, and I'm happy with that. I have to respect that Goku's happy with his relationship with Vegeta, too. Vegeta did say we were different._ "Fine. I'm glad you're happy. Did you see what he got me?"

"Yeah, he gave you his crest too," Goku said enthusiastically as Vegeta wandered off towards the dining room. "You know that means he thinks we're really special, right?"

Bulma actually smiled. She felt a little bad about her efforts to compete with Goku; the Earth-raised Saiyan was entirely willing to share the people he loved. All he wanted was for everyone to be happy. "Yeah. He's telling us he never wants to let us go."

* * *

Vegeta was determined to be the one to care for Kakarot's tattoo, but it wasn't until after dinner that they were allowed to take the plastic wrap off of the new mark. He'd dragged the younger man to Kakarot's bedroom and peeled off the covering; a smirk curved his lips as he saw the rich black symbol of his house on his lover's chest. "My Kakarot."

"Forever," Kakarot answered breathily.

Vegeta took his hand and lead him into the bathroom. Gently, the smaller Saiyan washed the tattoo, then used the Aquaphor on it. Once he was done he washed his hands and leaned in to kiss Kakarot, demanding and domineering. The taller, stronger Saiyan melted, complying with every demand of those lips. Finally, Vegeta pulled away, looking up at Kakarot through hooded eyes. "I'm going to stay with Bulma tonight; you might take the chance to be with your wife. It wouldn't do for you to neglect her."

There was something Kakarot had touched on that was unspoken between them. The women likely only had twenty or thirty years left, but the Saiyans ... well, as their wives were dying they'd barely be reaching the end of their youth. There would be a time it was only the two of them as they grew old together ... something they couldn't do with their wives.  _Which means we have to make sure the time we do have with them is full and rich. Every moment of it._


End file.
